Frog's Revenge
by Dr. Casey
Summary: Using the magic of New Game +, Frog changed the most critical moment of his life for the better. Kind of dramatic, kind of humorous.


AN: I know New Game + doesn't allow you to replay Glenn's battle with Magus and Ozzie, since you... er... can't play it in the first place... but bear with me, dammit.   
  
Now then, on with the story!  
  
Frog's Revenge  
  
This was it. The moment.   
  
Glenn looked over at his dear friend Cyrus. He was collapsed on the ground... Death would be claiming him in no time. Whenever he had gone through this ordeal the first time.... words can't describe the anguish he felt as he helplessly watched his friend die. This time, though, he wasn't sad. This was the turning point in his life... except this time, he'd be able to turn it the right way.  
  
He looked at the two who were the cause of all of this; Magus and Ozzie. Glenn already knew what would happen. Any second now Ozzie would say...  
  
"Hey Magus, why don't we give this kid a more fitting form?" Glenn smirked. It was just as he remembered it. How could he ever forget the single line that caused him to live as a frog for over ten years?  
  
Magus nodded. "Sure... we still have time for a little fun." He drew his cape in front of him and struck a dramatic pose. Glenn rolled his eyes. Geez, does he have to act so badass all the time?  
  
Magus cast the spell, the same spell that had turned Glenn into a frog the first time... but this time, it had no effect. Magus blinked, dumbfounded. He turned to Ozzie. The Jolly Green Giant was just as surprised as he was. Magus snarled and turned around, casting the spell a second time, with similar effect: absolutely none. "Why isn't this working?!"  
  
Glenn pointed to the hat he was wearing. "Oh, yeah. See this? 'Tis a Vigil Hat. Prevents against poison, confusion, metamorphisis, and dirrahea. It's the latest in fashion."  
  
Magus smirked. "Clever, kid... but hey, if you want to die instead of merely having your body changed, that's up to you." He raised his hand and a faint yellow glow started to form. Magus was going to cast Lightning! The lightning bolt shot out of his hand and straight towards Glenn. It hit him dead on, and the force of the hit caused lots of dust and stuff, so Magus's view of Glenn was obscured. He didn't care, though- he was confident that the annoying kid was dead. He started breakdancing. However...  
  
About ten seconds later the dust cleared, and Glenn stood there filing his nails. He ignored Magus for a few seconds before looking up. "Oh, did something happen? I was just filing my nails, and I think that I just lot one hit point..."  
  
Magus's jaw hit the floor. "Guh.. I.. wha... I... you... wha.. lightning.. I... wha...?"  
  
Glenn looked at the scythe Magus was carrying. "Hey, cute toy you got there. Can I play with it?"  
  
This brought Magus out of his stupor real quick. "TOY?! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY BABY!" He ran up to Glenn and swung the scythe, making contact- breaking his scythe in two.  
  
"EEEEK!"  
  
Glenn rested his cheek in his palm, deep in thought. "Hmm... are you saying you want to have a fight, Mr. Magus?" Magus started backing away in fear. Glenn raised his head, opened his eyes and smiled. "Okay!" he said cheerfully. He casually walked up to a petrified Magus and bitch-slapped him, killing him. "Dang, I guess I don't know my own strength." He had already made a mockery out of the more hated of his two enemies, but killing Ozzie for a second time would still be pretty fun. He turned around; to his surprise, Ozzie hadn't run away yet. Maybe he wasn't such a pussy back in the day.  
  
"What... what are you?!"  
  
"Someone who hates you very much. By the way, wasn't it YOU who suggested that Magus change my form?"  
  
"Oh! I... guess I was... umm... I'msorryIcanexplainjustpleasedon'thurtme!"  
  
Glenn nodded, but unbeknownst to Ozzie he had just casted a spell. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."  
  
Relief ran over Ozzie's face. "I'm not sure if my pet frog is in the mood to be merciful, though." Ozzie looked up and saw a giant descending frog that was going to land right on top of him. He didn't have time to run away before the frog landed, killing him.  
  
Glenn was pretty damn giddy about all of this, but he had one more matter to settle. He had already saved himself, but it wouldn't matter if he lost someone far more important. He ran over to Glenn. He didn't bother checking to see if he was still alive before licking his face using his Slurp spell. It looked even weirder when a human did it than when a frog did it.  
  
Glenn groaned and got up. "Ungh... what happened..." The breath was knocked out of him as Glenn threw his arms around him in the biggest bear hug of all time. "Glenn, what's wrong with you?... Why are you crying? Sheesh... I thought you'd gotten too tough for that." The only answer he received was more crying. "Jesus, Glenn... you need to be tough like me! Why, I've never cried in my life! Not even in the Twenty-Third War of Guardiana, when I was the only soldier alive and I had to fight three-hundred thousand Blue Imps all by myself, nor did I cry when I got attacked by fifteen saber tooth tigers when I was five. Hell, I didn't even cry the time that...."  
  
Glenn smiled. Normally he'd have been annoyed with Cyrus's bragging, but now he was just happy to have him alive.  
  
FIN 


End file.
